


Safe in the Dark

by Agent_Arizona



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Drabble, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Arizona/pseuds/Agent_Arizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a thunderstorm knocks out Michael's power, he learns that Gavin may have a fear he's never noticed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ tiny drabble. I can't remember where but someone was asking about one of them being afraid of the dark. So, I ended up with this rolling around in my head. Not beta'd or anything, so any typos, or spelling/grammatical errors are all me being lazy. Please, point them out to me if you see them.
> 
> I swear, I didn't want to write Mavin. I was happy to sit in the shadows and silently fangasm over this pairing. 
> 
> Yet I regret nothing.

The thunder rumbled in the distance, lighting brightening the sky for mere seconds before plunging it once again into darkness. The lights in Michael Jones apartment flickered, before going out.  
“FUCK!”  
The red head watched in dismay as the screen of his laptop went blank. Of course he choose tonight to let it run solely on the charger. He reached for his phone, using the light from the touch screen to look around. He heard a heavy thump followed by a yelp, turning his phone to illuminate the hallway that lead to his bedroom and the bathroom. His clumsy, idiot boyfriend game stumbling into the room, making a beeline for the space on the couch next to Michael.  
He jumped, but didn’t move away when Gavin curled himself into his side.  
“Gavin what the hell are you doing?” He pushed his laptop aside, wrapping an arm around the Brit’s shaking shoulders.  
“It’s dark, Michael…”  
Michael rolled his eyes at this, setting his phone down on the coffee table, letting it cast a slight glow over the two of them.  
“Well no-shit stupid, it’s a power outage.”

“But, it’s really, _really_ dark…”

Michael was prepared with a snarky remark, but paused when he felt Gavin’s body shake more as Michaels phone darkened as it went into standby. Really, they should be getting some flashlights, or 'torches' as Gavin would say in his ridiculous accent (That Michael would never admit he found irresistible.)

“Gav…are you afraid of the dark?”

He took Gavin’s silence as an affirmative. He sighed, tightening his grip around the lankier man. With all the time and nights Gavin spent here, Michael figured he would have noticed something like this by now. 

“You dumbass, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You know I’ll always be here, after all you’re my boy right?” He stared down at the top of Gavin's head, pressing a kiss to his temple. If Gavin _ever_ tried to talk to anyone about him being comforting and shit, he'd deny it to his death.

Gavin looked up with a small smile, “Yeah......you’re my boy, Michael.”


End file.
